No More Water Please!
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: What's a little rain to slog through? Little whump story. Daniel Jack whump. All good fun...for the readers. CHAPTER 10 REVISED! REREAD IT IF YOU ALREADY REVIEWED! MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, So my CSI story is on hold until I have the money to back up my old hard drive. Until that happens I'm giving you guys this story! It's a little stargate diddy that I started and just remembered I had. This one his backed up. Not going to be too long. Let me know what you think! Daniel whumpage! **

Chapter 1

Daniel hunched his shoulders miserably. This rain was horrendous. How could clouds hold so much rain without bursting sooner? It had started out to be such a nice day on a friendly planet. As usual the inhabitants hadn't been on their level of technology. They were in the middle of an age similar to the medieval days but with more advancements than the people on Earth had had. They had an efficient and clean sewer system and indoor plumbing. Jack had been bored to death but Daniel was like a kid on Christmas. The art, the technology, the language, he was in heaven.

They were overdue for returning home, but with weather like this, it just couldn't be helped. The water level after just a few hours of rain was splashing around their knees now. They tried to move quickly still at least an hour's walk from the gate, but that was an hour's walk without the water up to their knees and rising. The wind lashed at them like being stung by a thousand sharp daggers. They were all shivering roughly.

"Are we there yet?" Jack whined miserably annoyed by the silence, excluding the rain, they had been in since the storm started.

"I do not believe so O'Neill, the gate is not within sight." Teal'c iterated. Daniel and Jack snorted at the comment.

"Thank you Teal'c. I hadn't noticed the gate wasn't in sight." Jack replied sarcastically.

"You are welcome O'Neill" Teal'c continued. Another round of snorts. Suddenly they all stopped and stared at what had once been the bridge across a small river. Now though, there wasn't even a trace of the bridge, just a roaring rapid river.

"Now what sir?" Carter asked. Jack looked around for another way across.

"Let's go upstream and see if there's a way across." Jack suggested. Cold and wet they turned and followed the river for a long while without any sign of hope for a crossing or bridge. They did however know that they had gained elevation. The water was just rising so fast that it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Maybe we should have stayed at the village after all." Daniel suggested punctuating the statement with a sneeze of sneezes and then a second to top it off.

"Daniel, don't even start with me on this. We had to report back and it wasn't raining at all when we left." Jack declared.

"Yes but the villagers _warned_ us it would be like this Jack!" Daniel shouted over the wind.

"Daniel, I said not to start this!" Jack argued again even though the archaeologist had a valid point. The villagers had said a storm was coming within the hour and that they should stay until it passed, Jack just hadn't been expecting hurricane storm force like this. It topped the heaviest rain falls they had on Earth.

"Fine! But when we all get pneumonia don't blame me!" Daniel retorted. Carter just shook her head at the two and slogged forward.

"O'Neill, I believe I have found a way to cross." Teal'c announced pointing to a large hill that led to a waterfall. Very near the waterfall was a fallen tree that looked to be a somewhat suitable bridge, even if it was situated almost at the top of the falls. They would be in trouble if they couldn't keep their balance.

"Great job T, let's hope it's as stable as it looks." Jack decided wading a little quicker. The nice thing was that the higher they climbed the lower the water dropped, all the way to half way up their shins. It made travel a lot faster. They all stood back while Teal'c tested the log to determine if it was safe. It didn't take long to get the nod of approval.

"Alright Carter, you first." Jack ordered. He watched nervously as she took tentative step after step towards the middle of the log. Once she slipped and everyone held their breath for a moment until she continued. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when she made it to the other side without any further problems.

"Danny-boy, you're next!" he shouted over the wind. It seemed to be getting stronger, and the rain if that were even possible. Daniel sneezed three times viciously before heading out. Jack felt slightly annoyed at his allergies, or actually, he was a bit ticked off at everything at the moment. Bad weather tended to do that to him, especially when he was _in_ the bad weather.

Daniel seemed to be tip-toeing across the log, moving far slower than Carter, not very well balanced or sure-footed on the slick log.

Abruptly a massive surge of water careened over the falls overtaking the log and Daniel entirely. Jack jumped onto the log only to see Daniel tumble off the log head first crashing against every rock possible as he went down. Then he disappeared as he was swept away in the river.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted and without second thought ran out onto the log and leapt as far out as possible, clearing the numerous rocks the archaeologist had hit on his way down. He hit the water hard narrowly missing hitting a boulder hidden beneath the water and was sucked away on the strong current.

Jack managed to force himself to the surface taking deep gulps of both air and water before going under again. He scanned rapidly for the archaeologist in the slightly murky water. There, about twenty feet ahead of him and getting further out, was Daniel, struggling feebly to surface. His movements were awkward and no where near strong enough to beat the current. Jack surged forward swimming with the current towards Daniel the speed helping him to close the distance but he still couldn't get close enough to grab him.

Daniel tried to gasp for air, his lungs burning, only to breathe icy cold water. Pain shot through him as he struggled to swim, or even find out where up was. Everything he grabbed at to pull him out of the river was wrenched away with slippery fingers and a strong current, gone before he could even try. Crashing into boulders Daniel never distinguished the next rock from Jack careening into him and grabbing hold, consciousness slipping away fast.

O'Neill fought their way to the surface gasping for air amazed that he stayed above the water for a whole five seconds before being dragged under again. If Daniel took a breath he would never know over the pounding of the rain, wind, and the roar of the rapids. Viciously he kicked out trying to propel them to the side of the river and shore. His legs ached and his lungs hurt from the effort but slowly, ever so slowly shore came closer and closer until Jack hit solid ground.

Legs shaking with cold and tired he pulled the two of them far from the river bank before stopping. He rolled Daniel onto his back, resting on his knees and for a second his heart stopped. Daniel wasn't breathing. Rapidly he tilted his head back and began rescue breathing.

"C'mon Daniel, breathe!" he shouted. As if on command Daniel jerked with a violent cough, water spraying everywhere. He coughed and hacked up water by the bucketful.

"Atta boy Daniel, spit it all out." Jack coaxed. After a while Daniel stilled, breathing steady though shallow breaths. Jack took a moment to see the damage from the fall. He had a huge gash running half way across his forehead and down the side of his face. He had a black eye and a really good knot on the back of his head.

He lifted the hem of his shirt spying a large collection of bruises that were darkening and swelling rapidly.

"Well, that looks like broken ribs to me Daniel." Jack muttered. Everything else seemed to be okay until he got to his left ankle. It was twisted and bent at a strange angle. Jack winced at the sight, pulling off Daniel's boot and sock while he still could. It was an ugly green and black and swelling twice as fast as the rest of his bruises.

With a groan and a gripe he lifted the archaeologist to his feet, hanging limply against him and they trudged off in search of shelter.

**A/N: Well there's the first segment, whach'ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a revised version. I hope Jack doesn't seem so matter of fact in this. I'm not trying to make him that way. Let me know if it worked!**

Chapter 2

Daniel was faintly aware that he was moving slowly, and that he was cold. He found that he didn't have the energy to care where or why he was moving. He wasn't aware of being carried, he just knew he was moving and a grumbling somewhere near his ear. He let himself drift for a while tired and cold. After a bit an ache consumed him and suddenly flared into pure agony. Daniel slipped into the blackness again.

Jack grumbled and griped still as he slogged through the flood waters. He had no idea where they were. He stopped and just stood there for a moment. He looked around for some form of shelter. Elated he discovered somewhere off to his right looked to be a small cave. Perfect. It was small and damp, but it was out of the rain and wind.

He laid Daniel, who was shivering violently, down onto his back and began to go through his pockets. Maybe he had something that might be useful right now, like two spare BDU's. Jack laughed at the thought. Knowing Daniel, he just might. He found matches in a waterproof bag but the bag ripped, that was no help. Foot powder, sunscreen, Jelly Beans, Beef Jerky, a spare set of glasses, and fire beads?

"Daniel, you were sneaking a cool toy home again weren't you?" he stated aloud. Daniel remained unconscious. Jack opened the little smooth wooden box about the size of an Altoids tin. Inside were hundreds of very tiny balls that looked like round gel caplets that glowed red and orange. On the inside of the lid was a small inscription for the instructions.

_Throw at wood pile. Stand Back._

"Huh, simple enough." He mused. With a small hint of hope for a hot fire he set out looking for wood. It was hard to find and soaking wet, but Jack found some logs and small sticks that if they could catch fire, would make a fairly large fire. He piled all the wood together like a regular boy scout, stood back, and chucked a fire bead right at the center of the wood pile. A fat column of flame shot up all the way to the ceiling of the cave for a count of five before settling into a roaring fire.

"Nice." Jack grinned. He had to get some of these. After a bit of rest he found a large rock that was relatively flat and leaned it into the fire, careful not to smother the beautiful flame. Once hot Jack threw his jacket on the rock, listening to it sizzle and pop as it began to dry. Methodically he dried out their clothes, soaking up the warmth from each dry item quickly. He dried out Daniel's clothing first since he was in bad shape and shivering so much harder that Jack himself. Even after their clothes were dry he was shivering roughly.

"C'mon Daniel, time to wake up. Daniel. Daniel. Wake up space monkey." Jack pestered shaking the archaeologist's shoulder annoyingly. He groaned and lolled his head away from Jack then groaned again. He tried to bring a hand up to his head but grimaced half way there and tensely put it back down. First one minute then two went by and the colonel wonder if he was asleep again but then his eyes sluggishly peeled open.

Another groan.

"Good morning sunshine." He chimed. Daniel groaned again.

"J'ck?" he blinked tiredly at the colonel.

"Yep, nice to see you awake." Jack sounded too cheerful to Daniel.

"Urgh." He groaned again. His head was splitting in two, his stomach roiled painfully, his ribs hurt like Hades, and so did his ankle. That didn't even take into account how cold he felt.

"I thought you might feel that way." Stiffly Daniel propped himself onto his elbows wincing at the tiniest movements. Jack so every one.

"What….happened?" he gritted as he pushed himself to sit up against the wall.

"You fell down a waterfall and took a little swim." Jack replied.

"Oh." Daniel leaned his head back, closing his eyes only to pull it back again with a hiss. Turning his head slightly he tried again more successful this time, evading the knot on his head now.

"Here have some jerky and Jelly Beans." Jack offered holding out a piece of jerky. Daniel turned three shades of green, slapping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

"No, definitely no." he rasped.

"Alright, but this is all we've got right now so you'll have to have some eventually." Jack explained.

"Fine, I'll have some later….urgh…" Daniel doubled over again wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Your ribs hurting? I didn't actually check for any broken ones." He explained.

"Definitely, some broken bones, head hurts, queasy." He grumbled. Jack rummaged through the pitiful stack of supplies.

"Aha! Here have some of these." He replied handing Daniel a water bottle and two aspirin. Daniel took them in one big gulp with a third of the water bottle.

"Th'nks." He mumbled eyes half lidded again drifting back to sleep.

"Hey c'mon Daniel, stay awake." Jack gave him a small shake but Daniel had already slipped unconscious again.

Jack kept a close eye on him while nibbling on some Jelly Beans. He tried to push down the worry that gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He had tried his best to sound totally in control and unconcerned talking to Daniel. Showing that he was worried, let alone extremely worried about him. He had regained consciousness, that was good, he had been fairly coherent and his speech only a bit slurred, that was good, he'd been conscious less than five minutes, that was not good. He had remained matter of fact as he searched for supplies, for wood, got the fire going, but now, this waiting, he could only absorb the worry. Wallow in it and let it run its course. He would take Daniel's share of scolding when they got back so long as Daniel stayed alive to know he'd taken one for the team. He would take an eternity of her lectures if it meant it would get his friend back home alive.

Now though all he could do was wait.

The water level was rising again outside. If it didn't stop soon they would have to get to higher ground by morning or their little cave would be under water. An hour or so later Daniel's head started to bleed again so Jack went digging through what few supplies survived the rapids. He was surprised to see some bandages still dry in their intact Ziploc.

When he applied pressure to the gash on his forehead Daniel feebly tried to bat his hand away semi-conscious but Jack ignored it. He didn't want the archaeologist bleeding out on his watch and head wounds were famous for bleeding heavily. The gauze soaked through quickly but eventually the bleeding did stop. Jack removed the spoiled gauze not having anything to bind it to Daniel's head. Oh well, more fuel for the fire.

As the night passed Jack could only wonder whether Teal'c and Carter had made it back to Earth safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter...more reviews?? They stroke my ego! I only got three last chapter! Well, enough begging I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

General Hammond stood stonily in the control room staring down the Stargate. SG-1 was nearly six hours overdue now without word. He supposed he shouldn't be worried or surprised, this was a common occurrence with his flag team, but he couldn't help but worry. He was responsible for their lives. He was taught long ago never to become attached or truly get to know those that served under him, but every good commander knew that it was impossible.

"Have you heard anything from SG-1 sergeant?" he asked again.

"No sir, no contact yet." Walter replied. Hammond had just turned to leave when the gate began to dial.

"Off-world activation!" Walter announced shutting the iris.

"Is it SG-1?" Hammond inquired hopefully. Walter didn't respond right away waiting for the IDC to arrive.

"Yes sir, it's SG-1's IDC"

"Open the iris" Hammond commanded beginning down the stairs. With the sound of grating metal filling the room the iris slipped open a glow of blue emanating from the event horizon. An abrupt ripple followed by another and then the wormhole was gone. On the ramp stood Teal'c stoic as usual and Samantha Carter soaked to the bone and shivering roughly water dripping in rivulets from her hair.

"What happened? Where is Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill." Hammond demanded materializing in the embarkation room. Carter looked surprised at him foggy headed, teeth chattering loudly from the cold. She was grateful to hear Teal'c answer the question for her. They were dismissed to go warm up and freshen up before a debriefing. In the proceeding of two hours Sam took a long hot shower, barely denting the cold, and stole every portable heater that would fit in her quarters at full blast, and disappeared under every blanket she had trying to warm up.

She only wondered how Jack and Daniel were fairing.

0000

Daniel and Jack sat lost and cold in the cave. Daniel was still unconscious or sleeping while Jack had drifted off, not deeply. It wouldn't have mattered. There was no warning, nothing could be heard over the storm. Ice waters swept in a torrent through the cave filling it to the top in one second flat. Jack's eyes flew open as he crashed against the cave ceiling. His eyes darted to find Daniel but he could see nothing, the cold water stinging his eyes viciously as he searched for the archaeologist.

Daniel returned to consciousness violently gasping frigid water stunning his lungs. He scrambled for purchase, anything that would stop him from swirling and spinning recklessly. The water was pitch black, debris whipping past him, sometimes knocking into him. He propelled himself against he water, hoping he went the right direction, or at least one direction. His body burned with protest, his head pounding, his stomach churning sharply, but he kept going. He had to breathe. He could only think of breathing.

His head broke water abruptly and he coughed and gasped for air hoarsely, the relief immense. Torrential rain bit at his face like an army of bees with super-sized stingers, wind lashing his face chilling him through the bone. He blinked furiously against the rain looking about crazily for Jack but it was so dark out he could see silhouettes and a few detailed lines of objects closest to him but nothing more.

"JACK! JACK!" Daniel's voice was drowned out by the storm. He could barely hear himself. He tread water focusing what little strength he had on staying afloat. The current pulled and tugged at him forcefully, dragging him further and further towards getting lost. He could slightly see the top of the cave, now flooded and just barely above water shrinking swiftly as he was swept away.

The scenery flashed past him in a rush blurred and disoriented. Daniel cried out, cut short as the wind forced out of him. It took him a moment, stunned and suffocating to realize he'd crashed into an embankment. Gritting his teeth, limbs trembling from cold and exhaustion he dugs his fingers into the soft mud and crawled out of the current. Daniel kept crawling, now on his knees. He had to keep going, once he stopped he stopped. There wouldn't be a restart any time soon. He had to keep moving. He had to get to higher ground. Push back the pain, escape the water lapping at his toes again.

Keep moving.

Don't stop.

Breathe.

Focus.

Sleep.

Rest.

Keep moving.

Don't stop.

Breathe….it was an eternal mantra swirling through Daniel's head. He wanted so bad to stop, to sleep. He couldn't tell what caused him to tremble more the cold or the exhaustion. His movement was somewhere between a crouch, a crawl, and a run. He could feel the blood seeping down his ankle, the fire burning his leg, but he ignored it all. He felt like some dinosaur fleeing the apocalypse. Keep moving and maybe live, stop and die, or in his case, drown. He was so tired. Sleep pulled at the edges of his mind. He knew he had to find shelter on high ground soon. Much longer and he would collapse and not get up, regardless of where he dropped. The scenery was a blur, fog settling over his mind. He had to find shelter fast.

Time moved at a crawl. So did he. It seemed like an eternity before he found a stand of trees, the trunks grouped close together in a circle with a small opening for him to squeeze through. He stumbled and tripped at a run towards the shelter desperately. He felt a agonizing snap in his ankle, falling hard to the ground. Tears of pain mingled with cold rain. He pushed past it all, crawling again until he lay on his side, curled within the shelter of the trees. It was nowhere near dry but it provided a break from the harsh rain and wind.

Daniel gave in to the pull of oblivion willingly.

0000

Jack tread roughly against the water, controlling slightly where the current dragged him. Enough to dodge debris at least. He looked around quickly as he swept by looking for Daniel. He didn't want to pass him up. He didn't even know if the archaeologist had made it out of the cave. Jack had tried twice to get back into the cave to search for him but there was no way he could make it. The only thing he could do right now was make sure he didn't drown. He would have to worry about Daniel later. He hated this.

Did Daniel get out? He had to know and there was no way he could. His anger lashed out into each stroke swimming with the current now. He could see an embankment ahead of him and put all the rage he had into getting swept by the current towards that bank. If he was lucky Daniel would have gotten to it as well and be safe…safer. He crawled up onto the land, similar to what Daniel had done earlier. He froze about two feet on the bank.

A foot print. It was washing away fast, but there was enough to see that it was standard issue boots. Daniel. It had to be Daniel. A spark of hope ignited, easing the gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He jumped to his feet and ran, searching for more. A clue, he just need a clue to which direction. Where would Daniel go? The area ahead was clustered with trees, most of it in a general uphill direction. Jack had to wonder how coherent Daniel was when he passed this way.

Was he thinking logically?

Was he running blind?

The second seemed more likely to Jack. With a head wound like his it would be lucky to be able to think logically. He knew, he'd had more than his fair share of concussions. The beast of worry started to rear its ugly head again but Jack forced it into a deep dark corner with a cage. He had to stay focused and clear headed. He could be a worry-wart later, when he knew Daniel was safe again. Gulping down the hesitation he picked out a direction and plodded onwards. Hoping, praying that he found Daniel along this path.

His head pounded to the beat of his foot steps, his shoulders aching from being hunched, his arms wrapped around his torso for warmth. His whole body ached and shivered, shivered and ached. He stopped and looked around again. The rain seemed to be in a break, hopefully over. It was so quiet now that there was no rain, no thunder, an occasional flash of lightning, but not often. Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair and grunted in shock as pain erupted through the back of his head. He brought his hand forward, numbly recognizing the stain of blood on his hand.

"Great, just great." he cursed the rain and made a careful exploration of his skull. The gash was fairly wide and a few inches long. Just big enough to need stitches. Grumbling and griping he continued onward, looking and calling for Daniel. He might actually be able to hear him during the break in the storm. Nearly two hours passed, without any sign of Daniel, before Jack's luck ran out.

Thunder cracked with ear splitting force and the sky burst open. The hail rained down.

0000

Daniel felt groggy. He wasn't sure how long he'd been awake, or if this even counted as awake. His body was stiff and cold. He didn't want to move but he did. There had to be a more comfortable way to lay, but it hurt to move. Simply shivering was agony. The thought of more than that made him nauseous. His head was numb and heavy, his ankle was white hot fire, and everything in between was cold and a blur of aches and pains that he couldn't distinguish between. Things seem quieter now. The drum of rain was gone. It was almost too quiet now.

With great pains he forced himself to sit up, braced heavily against a tree. He regretted the movement, but it was too late now, it was better to stay as he was. He drifted in and out for a while.

The drumming back, but it was different, it sounded…harder. He blinked a few times and looked out between the tree trunks. Chunks of white bounced off the ground settling on the second bounce. The little chunks were different size, some like shooter marbles and others were like golf balls.

Hail. The name came to him out of the dark. It was hailing. He had never been so glad to find this stand of trees. Few of the hail stones made it through the canopy of leaves above him. He stared at the alien banana like leaves above him. One in particular had him a little worried. It was sinking lower and lower, especially its center, filling quickly. Abruptly it crumbled under the weight, hail stones raining down onto Daniel, whom had curled protectively covering his head. A golf ball sized stone hit his exposed ankle then.

The world melted to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I don't think this story is going to be as small as I'd planned since in my original plan it would already be in the finishing bit. Oh well, more whumpage for my lovely fans?? Reward me with reviews?! The more reviews the happier I am and the faster I can get the chapters out!! Pleeeease! Oh yeah, plenty of Jack whump in this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Daniel gritted his teeth practically crawling forward. Everything jerked and lurched around him, tossing him back and forth. Was it the world spinning or him? He really couldn't tell. His legs buckled under him and he began to heave violently. The nausea was worse than he'd ever faced. It was unbearable. He trembled harshly as he heaved, begging for an end. Daniel felt so tired, so sick. He really didn't have the strength to care what happened now. The rain drummed seeming to beat him down.

So tired. His whole body ached, cold permeating his being to the very bone. He lay totally still, too exhausted to move. Trembles wracked his body violently, nausea washing over him in wave after wave. He was numbly aware of it as he drifted semi-conscious.

When was Jack coming? When would he take him home?

--oo0oo--

Jack groaned loudly as more hail pounded against him viciously. His whole body was afire with the blows of mother nature. He would have gotten to shelter if there had been any that would protect him from the hail. The only logical solution he saw was to keep moving and find Daniel. He hoped he wasn't caught in the hail storm as well. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Daniel was in trouble. He tried to think positive and keep his mind clear, focus on the task at hand. Finding Daniel.

He longed desperately to sit and rest. Sleep. He was exhausted beyond reason. Only force of will kept him standing, of that he knew. It was why he fought so hard to keep moving. Once he stopped he was never moving again. He looked around holding his arm above his head protectively from the hail.

"Would you stop already! What did I ever do to you!!" Jack snarled enraged at the clouds. The hail stopped. Jack blinked in surprise. It had been so long since the hail had started that he could still feel the drum of it like a ghost beating down on him. He stood totally still as the feeling drained away. It was so quiet all of a sudden. It was almost eerie. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. At last, mother nature was giving him a rest.

_CRACK!_

Jack froze.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

He turned slowly as an agonized groan split the air with more cracking. It happened in slow motion he was sure as he looked upon the giant tree, exploding and splintering at it's base with phenomenal power, tipped towards Jack. His eyes went wide as saucers he stumbled backwards two steps then turned and bolted. It was a race against gravity and Jack lost, by a mile.

Twigs limbs and leaves slammed against him hard, crushing him into the ground. He felt as if he were being ground into mush. He squirmed and wriggled desperately the overwhelming weight shifted slightly followed by a loud snap and a blow to the head. Pain erupted through his shoulders and head and he fell into oblivion.

--oo0oo--

Crawling.

Pain.

Cold.

Exhaustion.

It ruled him like gravity ruled falling. Daniel wasn't aware how he was moving. It simply seemed to be happening. He wanted to be warm. He wanted to be home. He had to find Jack. Jack could take him home. It was a constant mantra running through his head without control. He didn't even try. He stopped. He couldn't move his arms any longer. He looked backwards tiredly seeing that he'd hardly moved ten feet, if that. Daniel let his head sink to the soft wet mud weakly, eyes drifting shut as sleep took him again. He just needed a little more sleep until Jack came. He hoped it was soon.

--oo0oo--

Spinning. He was spinning. It made him sick. Jack gulped thickly holding back a wave of bile. He didn't want to get sick, not here. He shifted slightly, pulling his arms towards him. Fire erupted through his shoulders stealing the breath from his lungs. He gritted his teeth and slowly, very slowly forced his body to take a long deep breath. The world settled a few breaths later and he pulled his arms closer to him struggling to push up to his knees but something held him down. He grunted as a wave of pain washed over him again.

Jack faintly remembered the loud cracking and the tree launching to attack him then darkness. He grumbled something about an unwilling tree hugger and began to squirm. His way out of this clearly wasn't up, but just maybe he could scoot out from under whatever large limb was atop him. His shoulders and head buzzed and smarted at the smallest of movement. He grunted and groaned quietly wishing to be stoic but finding it impossible. He was glad there was no one around to see.

It was slow going and tiresome as he squirmed gradually the overwhelming weight upon his back lessened. Riddled with exhaustion, time spent unknown getting free he rocked up onto his knees. The world did a loop de loop. Jack had to dig his fingers into the mud to stay sitting up. It passed after a moment and he stumbled to his feet. He had to find Daniel. The only one allowed to harass the space monkey was him, not even mother nature made the list.

Jack didn't know how long he walker…erm, staggered. It seemed like forever. He looked down at his watch curiously and grumbled. It had stopped.

"You're supposed to be waterproof you stupid machine." he growled. He was sure he'd lost his mind when it growled back. He blinked confused. His watch growled?? He looked up and around looking for a men bearing straight jackets coming to get him. Clarity came.

Ahead of him, maybe twenty feet ahead, with glowing yellow eyes locked onto only him was a cougar like looking cat. It growled low and dangerous slinking forward, _fast._ Jack backed away hand searching his hip for a weapon, preferably a gun, but the holster was empty, the knife was gone too. He had nothing. He was severely at a disadvantage, sharp claws extended, teeth bared, pouncing. Jack scrambled away, the sound of the cat far too close behind.

The beast crashed into him hard the two collapsed in a heap. Jack screamed as claws _tore_ into his back. He writhed hand landing against a large stick. He acted without thinking bashing his only weapon against any part of the cougar he could get. It screeched lurching off of him. He launched to his feet, holding the branch like a bat, feet spread far apart struggling to maintain his balance. The cat growled constantly circling him slowly, assessing its prey. Jack kept it in front of him at all times. If this thing really chose to go at him he wouldn't be any match for it. It seemed to melt into the mud, shoulder blades bouncing successively, the movement almost alluring. It flew through the air in one smooth movement. Jack swung fast hitting the creature full against its side just as the cougar sunk its teeth deep into his shoulder.

Jack screamed his head tossing back with a thud against the ground, back arched, swinging his weapon crazily the pain from the movement blinding him. The cat bellowed as blow after blow hit it. Growling once last time it plodded away in search for easier prey. Jack stood, swaying dangerously, using the branch as a staff to hold him up. He looked warily for the evil cat but he saw it nowhere in sight. He took two clumsy steps, find Daniel, the only thought in his head, when the ground came rushing up to meet him.

Drifting.

Floating.

Not quite conscious.

Not quite unconscious.

His focus enraptured by the feel of the blood dripping ever so slowly down his back, his shoulder. A bone throbbing to his heartbeat somewhere near his shoulder. He willed it to go away, to let him sink into sleep, but the ache continued.

Drifting.

Floating.

Pain.

Cold.

Jack jolted awake, or to alertness as a cascade of ice rain bombarded him. The awful feeling of bone chilling wetness. He blinked his vision clearing slightly though darkness exuded the landscape. Daniel. He had to find Daniel. He was hurt. He had to get him home. Jack rolled onto his stomach intent to push up to his knees, grunting to stifle a cry, his left shoulder giving out, fire erupting through the muscles.

"F'r the love of onions" he slurred angrily trying again. He blinked back pained tears ignoring the repercussion as he forced his left shoulder and arm to push his weight upward, unsure how he made it to his feet. Cradling his left arm against his ribs he stumbled forward, hoping he was going in a straight line, or that he would at least stay on his feet. Everything was spinning around him. He had to focus on his four feet to keep from vomiting. It didn't even register that he had too many appendages.

"Daniel! Daniel! _Daniel!" _He shouted loud as he could, hoping that the archaeologist could hear him over the pounding rain. He could scarcely hear himself, just the rain and an incessant ringing. He fell to his knees at least twice, unsure whether he'd stood again or just continued on his knees. His skin crawled under the slow ooze of blood from his back, twitching for relief yet none was to be found.

"_DANIEL! DANIEL!" _Jack's throat burned, raw from shouting. He panted hard for air. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He shook with exhaustion, doubting if he could stand even a minute longer when his blurred eyes locked onto something on the ground. His first thought was log, but logic told him that logs, even ones on alien planets, did not wear shoes. He collapsed next to it, swaying even on his knees, but he pushed it aside.

Daniel lay on his stomach, one arm stretched ahead of him and one behind, his face sinking into the muddied water as it rose. He was pale and motionless the bruises more garish against his skin than humanly possible. Jack feared the worst, afraid to verify his imagination with the lack of pulse. Gulping hard he pressed two fingers against his friends neck, holding his breath. He cried out with relief the thready, faint pulse fluttering under his fingertips, just barely noticeable. Jack turned Daniel onto his back, noting the lack of reaction.

"Daniel, Daniel wake up. C'mon space monkey you gotta wake up now." Jack slapped his cheek gently hoping to rouse him from sleep or unconsciousness, he guessed the latter. No reaction, not even an eyelash twitching. He felt deathly cold to the touch. Too cold to shiver. There was a pile of vomit next to Daniel and another about ten feet back, a path of drag marks leading to his current position.

Off in the distance, a distance Jack wished were far more distant, he could see the flood waters approaching steadily. In all other directions was land, some of it curving up into small hills, but the terrain was generally flat, and would stay that way. Either way Jack knew they had to move. They would be under water soon if they stayed. They might anyways but with moving he figured they had a better cha--

Pain ripped this his stomach like a knife of dry ice.

Burning.

Freezing.

Ripping.

He hit the ground unaware he'd fallen. Everything was lurching every which way and he couldn't keep up. He gasped for air clutching his stomach desperately, squeezing hard as if to push the pain too deep within himself to feel it.

Trembling.

Writhing.

The agony shredded him like a paper doll, blackness consuming him, sound and touch all that remained. He couldn't breathe. He needed air. The pain was too great. Short harsh gasps were the best he could manage. They didn't suffice. The new pain stopped. The old pain lingered.

Drifting.

Floating.

Falling.

Jack couldn't decide what was happening to him. He became aware he was on his side, staring at Daniel's shoes, hyperventilating. Shivers from pain wracked his body still. It seemed like ages before he could take a deep breath, before the hyperventilating dissipated. Even longer still came the ability to move. He shook so badly he doubted himself as he tried to sit up.

Three tries it took, each more exhausting then the previous, more painful. He swayed on his knees. Then he looked in the direction of the flood waters and gasped, eyes wide with shock and fear. Where the water had been at least fifty feet from them before it was now no more than ten feet away, and five feet a serious consideration. _How long was I just lying there? How long was I being a wimp?_ The questions shot through his mind like arrows. He looked around his surroundings doubtfully. Where would they go? Could there be another cave? Could they really get that lucky? Jack looked down at Daniel again.

He was so pale and still. Too still. His pulse was faint and erratic. Wincing from the movement he pressed an ear against his chest gently to listen. His breathing was harsh and sporadic. Shallow gasps with a sharp intake and minimal exhale. There was something else, something off. He continued to listen, right arm trembling from supporting his weight, left still cradled by his stomach.

There. Jack heard it now. With each harsh breath Daniel took there was a rattle. _This is bad, real bad._ Jack didn't know what to do. He was barely keeping himself up physically. The water was rising fast. He was far off if coming at all. He was lost, cold and hurt. He looked in all directions, indecisive, hesitant. He had to find higher ground, shelter if whatever god out there that wasn't false was favoring them. He couldn't carry Daniel and sure for who knew how long to find somewhere safe to wait it out. Jack doubted he could carry him even when he did find safety. He looked around again. The water was too close, safety was too far. He checked his friend again finding him very much unconscious and very much going to stay that way it seemed to him. He hated himself for doing it. He didn't see another way. He swore aloud to the his friend that it was the only way. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

Jack left Daniel behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YOU LOVE ME! YOU TOTALLY LOVE ME! 8 WHOLE REVIEWS! ENCORE! ENCORE! Here is your next chapter. ANGST! WHUMPAGE! FEAST UPON MY HARD WORK!**

Chapter 5

Guilt.

It burned inside him like a fire until his very skin tingled from its heat. Worry gnawed his stomach to the pit, shredding the strength from his bones as he stumbled along, mud sucking at his boots. He found himself looking over his shoulder just as often as he looked ahead, scouting for a safer place to wait out the flood. So badly did he want to drop to his knees and give up. Pain radiated through him like a living entity. Shifting and sliding from zone to zone, focusing and blurring his aching body. Anything to make him more miserable, to need to give up.

So tired.

The world spins.

Hurts bad.

A wave of pain crashed over him. Jack swayed dangerously, steadied, and slogged forward. He had to keep moving. The rain was careening to the earth harder than before. _Where is it all coming from?_ He looked around. Safety. He had to find safety. His gaze lurched behind his shoulder. The guilt burned ever hotter. Jack was sure he would burn alive from it, if there was anything left for it to burn. He'd left Daniel. He'd abandon him in the storm and helpless and he hated himself for every second that passed with his friend alone and hurting. He gulped back the guilt and the worry. The sooner he found safety, the sooner he could get Daniel to it. _You don't even know if you can take him to safety. You can barely hold yourself up._ The small voice whispered through his head negatively. He opened his mouth to argue with the voice aloud….

Pain ripped his stomach, exploding, burning, shredding. Jack hit the ground before he could even gasp. His back arched steeply, his head threw back, hyperventilating for oxygen. Just one real breath, he just needed one. Jack writhed, screaming, the sound evaporating in the storm, gripping his stomach for dear life. _This is what you get. You deserve this for abandoning Daniel. _His conscience screamed at him. Everything spun and lurched so hard he couldn't see, eyesight blurred with tears.

_No, I didn't have a choice….I…..didn't…..have…..a…………choice…….._Everything went black.

He woke confused, disoriented. He couldn't stop the trembling. He couldn't tell how long he'd been out. Pain radiated his stomach sharp and agonizing. _Not been out long then?_ He couldn't believe this torture could last very long. Jack opened his eyes sluggishly, blinking away the rain water that bombarded them coldly. He swallowed thickly the threat of bile rising intense. Slow deep breaths, he took them when he could get them. Inching his way he climbed to his knees. His feet were much harder to achieve. Sweat from pain rolled down into his eyes stinging harshly.

_Daniel. You have to get to _Daniel_. He needs you. He needs safety._ Jack didn't argue with his inner voice. The hill in front of him would have to do. He spun around, stumbled against a shockwave of dizziness and went back the way he came.

He had to get back to Daniel.

-oo0oo--

Drumming.

Ringing.

A roar.

Nausea washing over him like the flood waters he knew approached. It wasn't a conscious knowledge, just a dim awareness in the back of his mind. He didn't want to but he opened his eyes, ever so sluggishly, darkness greeting him. Fuzzy gray outlines pervaded the blanket of dark. He couldn't quite distinguish the form they shaped. Daniel dragged in a slow, deep breath eliciting a riot of pain in his chest and erupted into a violent coughing fit. His eyes rolled back from the agony, hands clenching rhythmically of their own accord.

He trembled as the fit subsided. He felt so cold. So tired. He opened his eyes again the familiar dark slightly welcome to pressure behind his eyes.

"J'ck? Ja'k??" he called out. Hadn't he been here? _A dream. It was all a dream. _Daniel wanted to scream at the inner voice that it wasn't true, he hadn't hallucinated, but then Jack wasn't here now. _He left you. He doesn't care. You're a dweeb and he hates you. He hated you from the very beginning. This was his chance. He left and won't come back. _

"N-no, he'll c'me b'ck. Ju't 'ou wait." Daniel snarled at the voice taunting him. He couldn't…wouldn't believe it. Steeled by his determination he dug his fingers into the soft mud. Jack was coming, or coming back, whatever applied, he just had to hold on his own till then.

The hurt it caused was overwhelming. His teeth were sure to crack as hard as he had them clenched. Still Daniel would not stop. He dragged himself forward, seeing blotches of red tainting the gray against the black. He didn't care. He had to move. He shuddered fearfully feeling the water's edge of the flood lapping against his chest now.

_You're number's up Danny-oh, Jack will be glad to know…if he even comes back._

"Sh't up…….liar…..stupid…..voice……" Daniel slurred aloud. He couldn't tell now. Was he moving? Could he get another inch away from the water. He tried to push forward again.

So tired.

So cold.

_This is it._ Daniel's body gave out.

--oo0oo--

Jack cursed every rain drop. Every squelch as the mud sought to swallow his feet, slowing his stumble. He drove forward faster than his body could handle, the sheer strength of his will a force to be reckoned with. He had to get back to Daniel. The guilt was more than he could bear a chunk of ice in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Daniel was in trouble and alone. Jack bit his lip hard to release the tension but the tension grew too fast. He couldn't push it down. The guilt and fear consumed him. Joy filled him as he topped the hill. Daniel was on the other side. He wasn't alone now. The guilt would disappear, for a time, the tension ease, the worry fade away. He just had to get to Daniel.

Jack's blood froze. He stood at the crest of the hill, paralyzed.

Daniel was gone.

O'Neill careened down the hill, the laws of physics defied as he remained on his feet. The pain was invisible, the guilt was a flame that burned hot as the supernatural forces. The water was like ice against his ankles as he skidded to a halt searching frantically with his eyes.

Nothing.

Hysterics pushed the edges of his mind. How could he do this to his friend? He left him alone, abandon him, and now he was missing. Jack flew up and down the most recent water line as the floods crept further and further up. Abruptly his ankle turned, slipping on a rock he assumed. He slammed down on his shoulder screaming as the pain exploded through him. He gripped it, pressing against the pain, refusing to let the tears flow. _You don't deserve the release._ Jack rolled onto his knees, he couldn't wallow in agony, no matter how great, he had to find Daniel. He was about to rock to his feet when he saw it.

A hand.

The water came up to the first set of knuckles where hand met fingers, the index and ring finger bent abnormally, the tip of the thumb hardly visible.

"Oh Hades no." Jack breathed. He surged forward grabbing the hand. It was so cold. So still. Rapidly tracing up to the arm pits he dragged Daniel from the waters.

He was so still.

Flat on his back, his body completely slack, he didn't breathe. His lips were solid, deep blue, the corners of his eyes were tinged blue like a diseases spreading. Fingernails followed in the infection of deprivation, the bases splotchy with blue. He began compressions and rescue breathing without a second's hesitation. Body and soul went into each breathe, each compression. He begged and prayed. He let the pain each movement caused wash over him. Used it to fuel the fire.

He didn't count the compressions, the breaths, only the seconds. Seconds of Daniel's life lost because of him. Seconds closer to losing his closest friend.

"C'mon Daniel c'mon." he whispered.

60 seconds.

"Don't do this. Don't give up." Jack pleaded.

2 minutes

"Please." hope slipped away.

3 minutes

"Come back to me….please Daniel. Come back….."Jack begged, his muscles shook.

4 minutes.

"No. No. No. Daniel No. Breathe. Please. No." A piece of Jack's soul died.

5 minutes

Daniel jerked to life violently, heaving pints of water. Gasping and choking he coughed. Disorientation overwhelmed him. He flailed wildly as if he were falling, searching for a hand hold to stop the descent. Jack grabbed onto him, held him up to his chest tightly. Daniel clung to him desperately like a life line, struggling to breathe even as each breath, shaky as they were, came a little easier then the last. His grip never eased as Daniel went slack again, still breathing.

Jack cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I'm hoping the next one is easier. Hearing all your wonderful reviews should really help! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Chapter 6

Jack stared blearily. It was only a few feet away was the crest of this hill. That was as far as he had to go. There wasn't anything further to go to as everything else was underwater or would be soon. Daniel was unconscious still, his body cold and slack. Jack was afraid he would never warm up again. His knees buckled beneath him and he slid to the ground, Daniel slipping off his back with a soft thump. He drifted in and out of sleep for a long while. The rain came and went in waves, the water level rising steadily.

The next time he truly awoke he felt strangely refreshed. Still completely exhausted, but he no longer felt as if he were going to drop on the spot. His head felt clear and he could think again. His muscles ached horribly, twanging at the slightest movement. His stomach felt like a bed of hot embers sat in its pit. Nausea crashed over him so fast he was barely able to stumble away from Daniel before the heaves began in full force. Hot razors sliced through his stomach with every heave. Jack's little world was left spinning after the last of the heaving gave out. He had to take several slow deep breaths before he could crawl back to where Daniel lay. To his surprise Daniel was awake, staring at him blankly.

"Daniel?" no answer, no reaction, just staring. Jack chewed his lip worried. He'd gone for a long time without oxygen and last he knew that did things to the brain. Did it this time? Or did they scrape by once again on luck? Jack gave him a gentle shake hoping that maybe Daniel was still climbing out of the depths of unconsciousness. He knew from first hand experience that it took a while sometimes.

"Daniel are you with me?" he asked again. Daniel's throat worked as if he were trying to speak for a while, climaxing with a rough swallow. He blinked a few times seeming to be more alert, though he still did not acknowledge Jack or even seem to be aware of him. He blinked and stared for awhile, breathing slowly, shallowly.

Something about the way he breathed sounded off to Jack. Daniel abruptly tried to sit up hardly getting his shoulders airborne when he grunted, the breath stolen from his lungs and sank back to the ground, a shudder racking his frame.

"Easy Daniel, take it easy. Just lay still." Jack ordered softly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder in case he tried to move again. Instead Daniel's eyes slipped closed again.

"No Daniel stay with me kid. I need you to stay awake." Jack urged. To his pleasant surprise Daniel's eyelids struggled sluggishly open again, wavering with the heaviness to stay open.

"Atta boy Danny-boy." Jack rewarded cupping his face with a hand, seeing his friend looking sluggishly force the voice.

"J…a…c….k…"it came out so faint and raspy, syllable by syllable. The effort for that single word forced Daniel into a coughing fit. A voice floated over him, a touch against his shoulders. Everything filtered into his mind disjointedly. He felt disconnected, defected, like he was two steps slower than the world.

"Take it Daniel, just focus on breathing." Daniel struggled to obey. It hurt to breathe. It was so hard. He couldn't make his body cooperate.

"H…..u…..r……t….s……..co….lll….d…." he mumbled, eyelids dropping a bit.

"I know Daniel. You have to hang in there, help is coming." Jack encouraged, unsure if the message was received.

"Ti…r….d" his eyes drooped again but Jack struck his cheek lightly to rouse him back to the living.

"C'mon Daniel, keep talkin to me. I know you're tired but you have to keep awake okay?" Jack urged. Keep Danny awake, keep him alive.

"Kay….." Jack waited for more, but Daniel made no move to actually comply.

"Daniel. How do you feel?" Jack asked hoping Daniel would respond.

"H-ho..ld….m-me…." Daniel ground out pain slicing across his chest again.

"Huh? Umm….Daniel I…." Jack stammered. Snuggling with Daniel was something he'd prefer to avoid, especially when he didn't see it benefiting either one of them.

"Y-your…..w-w….w'rm…." Jack feared the slur in Daniel's words now. It was getting worse.

"Daniel…I'm not any warmer than you. I'm too cold to give any warmth and it would hurt you to sit you up and lean against me." Jack tried hoping the truth of his words would sink past his friend's haze.

"Pl-please…" the plea was so weak and pitiful. It melted Jack's heart without a second thought. If Daniel thought so strongly that he could provide some form of warmth, then perhaps it was best to play into the archaeologists delusion. Even if it wasn't real perhaps it might provide him comfort.

Fire erupted in his stomach and shoulder, aches and pains all down his back, the world spinning as he shifted under Daniel, working hard to make the position change as easy on his friend as possible. Therefore it was the most painful experience Jack could think of for himself at this moment. It didn't matter. He could push it aside, ignore the agony he was in until Daniel was safe. The team came first, always. Jack was in last place and always would be so long as he and his team were on missions. It had always been that way and it always would be.

Daniel pressed against him, making as much contact as possible, trembling violently. Jack turned several shades of red, not particularly comfortable with this close contact. This would be one moment left out of the mission reports. He gulped back his discomfort, not at all pleased to have any man, especially Daniel, pressed against him like this. The only thing that stopped him from pushing the archaeologist away was the sheer and utter misery his friend was consumed by. Truth be told, if it had been any other man but Daniel Jack would have refused completely. The kid though had gotten past his usual defenses, he was almost like a son. Definitely someone he had to protect even if it meant severely pressing the limits of Jack's comfort zones.

Daniel just…Daniel just reminded him so much of Charlie. There was almost no telling Daniel no.

"J-Jack…" it was barely a whisper. So weak. Jack's heart stung at the sound.

"Daniel? You okay Daniel? What is it?" Jack blurted hurriedly, letting his worry get the best of him. They'd been silent for so long just laying there, waiting for rescue.

"P-promise….we….w-won't….g-go….to….anymore…..w-wet….p-p-plan….ets…" Daniel asked, his voice shaking, panting from the effort.

"Sure thing Danny, hot, dry deserts from now on." Jack reassured.

"Pr…oommm….is?" Daniel mumbled. Jack was worried, feeling Daniel's body growing steadily heavier against him.

"I promise Daniel." Jack reassured, hoping he didn't sound as doubtful as he was.

"s'good." Daniel slipped into oblivion again, though the pain was still etched into his face. Jack chewed his lip as he stared up at the stormy clouds. For once it would be nice to have a real easy mission. Ya know the go meet the locals, make friends, have a party, come home past curfew and listen to a nice pleasant lecture from mother Hammond about staying out late. It would practically be like a vacation after this.

Somewhere in the midst of his musings Jack drifted off again. He was too tired to be annoyed that he was drifting asleep against his will. He'd have to have a chat with himself later about this.

0000

Jack woke to rumbling. Low and deep. Right beneath him. He bolted upright forgetting that Daniel had been slouched on top of him. He whimpered weakly when he hit the ground next to Jack but did not stir. Jack was too busy looking for the danger to notice or sympathize. At first glance he saw nothing.

Then he looked over the crest of the hill. His heart stopped.

Jack barely had time to grab Daniel, rolling him on top of himself again, holding tight before thee entire hill crumbled beneath them in a mudslide, throwing them harshly into the flood waters. Jack gasped in shock of the ice cold water burned his lungs. His head broke the surface. He coughed and hacked harshly for a moment, Daniel doing the same though severely weaker in effort. The colonel kicked his legs hard to keep afloat, biting back the eruption of pain it caused. He could ignore it, push it back. Until Daniel was safe at least. Jack struggled to make his legs kick at a steady rhythm, slow but constant. He was afraid that he would be able to tread long enough, the burn in his legs already agonizing.

00000

Janet chewed her lip as she raked the spotlight across the dark flood waters. She shivered under the oppressive beat of rain but refused to give in to it. She had to find Daniel and the colonel. Teal'c stood on the other side of the small boat with a second spotlight search for his team members, stoic as was his nature, but the fervent passion was beneath the mask nonetheless. Thompson drove the boat in circles hoping that they would cross paths with the missing team members. They had been searching for nearly six hours now without a trace. All Janet knew was that she would search, no matter how long it took, until they found Daniel and Jack.

00000

Jack kicked out at the water furiously choking on water well below the surface. His chest burned for oxygen whilst threatening to implode within him. A blurry figure drifted listlessly down towards him. Daniel. Jack latched onto him with his good arm gasping as he broke the surface again. Daniel coughed a few times, his breathing extremely labored.

"Hang on Danny, just hang on. Help's coming." Jack mumbled beyond exhaustion. He let his chin rest on one of Daniel's shoulders, taking a smidge of stress off his shoulders. It was a struggle not to drift off to sleep. He was so tired. He just needed a few minutes. A low, deadly growl jolted O'Neill back to awareness. His eyes darted about looking for the danger, locking onto a long log, maybe twenty or thirty foot at least, with a big cat riding atop it. Jack groaned with despair. Couldn't they ever catch a break?

Rapidly Jack patted down his legs, hoping, praying for anything that might be of some defense. He found a rectangle box. _The fire beads. I still have them? _He hurriedly set the box on Daniel's chest, painfully ignoring his cry of distress. The cat was charging them, the growl fierce, fur standing on end. Jack chucked a bead as hard as he could in the cat's direction. A column of flame shot upwards a foot or two behind it, drawing it's attention for a second. Then it glared at him, eyes flashing with rage, knowing where the threat had come. Jack threw another bead this one landing directly in front of the cat.

The desired affect of it fleeing backwards brought him a small hope as he countered it's advances with every fire bead.

0000

Janet scanned the murky waters. It was another four hours she'd searched, another four hours of failure. Thomson had made her go into the cabin of the boat once to drink hot coffee, sit, and warm up a little while he took over spotting for her. It only lasted ten minutes, the maximum he could force her to sit idle. Determination was all she had, and it was all she needed to keep her moving, keep her searching. Janet didn't know what had drawn her attention to the horizon, beyond the waters she'd been scanning before. She pulled the binoculars upward, glancing through them.

There. There it was again.

"Teal'c!" he materialized next to her. She directed his gaze through the binoculars. "Do you see it too?"

"Indeed." he replied, the hope he felt not truly conveyed in his tone. Janet shouted at Thomson until the boat was turned. She's seen the flashes of light, far off, barely pinpricks in the binoculars. She prayed that it was Daniel and Jack.

"Hang on guys. We're coming. Just hang on." she whispered aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry this is late. Hope you enjoy despite it being tardy...reviews please?**

Chapter 7

Spinning.

Drifting.

So tired.

Have to stop moving.

Just for a bit.

Jack's eyes drifted closed again, slipping beneath the surface of the dark waters listlessly. His legs were numb, the rest of his body close to joining. For a moment he breathed in water without resistance, without knowing it was not air. He was so cold now, he could feel the water hitting his lungs. He faintly felt something, someone, brush against his chest. The body slack.

_Daniel!_

The colonel kicked out feebly, his movements uncoordinated, weak and jerky. Exhaustion overwhelmed him. He could barely move, barely hold his heavy eyelids open. Only Daniel, unconscious, hardly breathing now, kept him from stopping. He had to keep afloat for Daniel. Once his friend was safe he could rest. He could stop and just sink or float, he was too tired to care what happened, so long as Daniel was safe.

His legs stopped kicking. Jack didn't realize.

So tired. Sleep. He needed sleep.

Deeper. Deeper. Sinking. Drifting.

Daniel.

Jack attempted to surge to the surface again, so much deeper than before. It seemed like he'd hit the water's floor. A crawl back to oxygen. Coughing, sputtering, gasping. His chest burned for oxygen, sucking in all he could get, wind whipping through his hair again. It was the only thing that told him when he was above water, wind. Daniel hardly coughed up water, not really gasping for air despite Jack dragging him beneath the murky surface with him. He could hardly think for exhaustion, but his thoughts were solely on the archaeologist. He was too numb to check for pulse. The pitiful attempts at breathing that Daniel made were all that told him his friends was alive.

He tightened his grip a little around Daniel's chest unsure if it had slackened in the last dip underwater. He was so numb, so shaky, he couldn't tell anymore. He couldn't let Daniel down. He had to stay afloat. Stay above water for Daniel.

_Please let a log or something that floats drift by, please o please. It just has to be enough for Daniel._

Jack thought aimlessly of the log the cat had been upon. That wasn't a possible hope. It had gotten caught in a different current and spurred ahead of them long ago. It was a bittersweet occurrence. The cat was no longer a threat, but now they had no chance of gripping the edge of it for a little rest. His head dropped on Daniel's shoulder again.

So tired.

Was help ever going to come? It had been forever since they got stuck. He was beginning to wonder if help was actually coming. He really didn't think they would even hold out long enough, even if help was coming.

Jack choked suddenly. Water, he was underwater again. So far down. So tired. Was he moving? Everything blurred together now. Coughing and sputtering. Groaning as his heart pounded painfully against his chest with strain. He struggled to keep his head in place as it lolled forward and back of its own will.

Drifting.

Kick. Breathe.

Breathe. Kick.

Drifting.

So tired.

Choking.

Drowning.

Kicking. Gasping.

So tired. Jack tread for what felt like forever. All functionality fell away piece by piece until he could only struggle to stay above the surface and try to keep his head upright. It was a failing battle.

Abruptly harsh, garish light exploded around him.

0000

Janet scanned the waters impatiently. Were they there yet? Would Daniel and Jack be in the area of the little light flashes she'd seen? They had been fairly steady for a time, then they'd just stopped. Thomson put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to take a break, sit, sip coffee, rest. She waved him off impatiently with a look that could kill. He gave in knowingly. Time passed slowly with little signs of hope. She tried not to lose hope but the thoughts of how long a person could tread water and Daniel had fallen over a waterfall. He would have injuries and Daniel would be helping. That shortened survival time treading considerably.

"Major Thomson! Dr. Fraiser! They are over here!" Teal'c bellowed abruptly, Janet's little yelp of surprised disappearing in the wind. She darted to the other side of the boat, the engines idling now, just in time to see Teal'c dive over the side. She could see Daniel and Jack about ten feet from the small boat, just barely keeping their heads above water.

Teal'c reached them quickly, seemingly unaffected by the frigid waters. He saw Daniel first, partially floating, lax with unconsciousness, injuries marring his appearance. Behind him Jack was treading clumsily, arms wrapped around Jackson's chest, supporting him. Teal'c worked to pull Daniel free from Jack and take him to the boat but O'Neill's grip tightened immensely until Daniel was squirming and gasping for air pitifully.

"O'Neill! Release him! O'Neill!" Teal'c bellowed over the wind. Jack didn't respond. He only knew that the current was tugging fiercely at Daniel and he wouldn't let go. He would fail his friend.

"O'Neill! Release DanielJackson! I will not let him drown! O'Neill!" Teal'c shook Jack's shoulder roughly trying to gain his attention. His head slogged upwards, nearly falling backwards, then spun a small circle in the air before settling. He blinked sluggishly at Teal'c for a moment. It seemed to take him a moment to register what he was seeing. Then, his grip loosened cautiously around Daniel so that Teal'c was able to take him, swimming hard for the boat again.

Jack slipped under the water's surface the moment Teal'c had taken Daniel and swum towards the….well something in the distance. He hadn't been able to see and couldn't think enough to reason properly. Sinking fast beneath the waters. Daniel was safe now. He could rest. He didn't have to fight anymore. Daniel was safe. Every muscle within him went dead, too tired to move, too tired to care. Jack let the world grow dark with ease.

Teal'c lifted Daniel up to the reaching arms of Dr. Fraiser and Tomson, with a deal of struggle. Only when he was sure that Daniel was safely aboard the boat did he turn away for Jack. He was met by empty waters. Teal'c didn't hesitate as he plunged into the murky waters. Visibility was minimal, smudges of dark and light in a swirling blur. There. Far beneath him was Jack, unmoving and sinking fast. Teal'c surged forward rapidly. He collided with Jack hard, looping an arm around his stomach. They propelled to the surface like a torpedo. Teal'c noticed with a sharp note of concern that O'Neill wasn't gasping for air or even attempting when they broke out of the water. Flood waters pulled hard at him, threatening to pull Jack from his grasp. Teal'c squeezed the colonel hard against his side, afraid to lose him to the waters again, with a terrifying result.

Jack was screaming.

They flopped onto the deck with a thump, Teal'c releasing Jack instantly, noting with concern how he instantly went silent, no longer squirming and fighting to break free of his grip. Teal'c laid him out gently on a cot in the cramped cabin of the boat, Janet already working with Daniel. She shouted sharp orders at him, directing his actions toward O'Neill, preparing him for her attentions. They stripped off the soaked, nearly frozen BDU's and wiped away the blood and debris as best they could in a boat.

Jack's shoulder was severely swollen, black and blue with hints of green. Blood seeped from deep puncture wounds around the shoulder, smaller scratches across his body. There was a gash on the back of his head and a dozen jagged bloody slashes across his back. Teal'c was nearly finished cleaning away the grime when he realized O'Neill had stopped breathing. He was quick to begin CPR on his friend. Jack coughed and sputtered, heaving water from his lungs rolling away. He would have rolled right off the cot if Teal'c had not stopped the movement. He could only keep the heavy blankets tucked tightly about O'Neill, to warm him, and worry over his friend as he lolled in oblivion.

Janet worked in a calm, professional demeanor. There was no emotion showing. The passion fueled her movements but emotional attachment was dead, no use now. Right leg was broken in two places, left knee dislocated, possibly broken. She would need x-rays to know for sure. Both hips were dislocated, three broken ribs, four cracked. Extremely labored breathing, a rib putting pressure on the left lung, possibly punctured. Large gash across the forehead, just into the hairline. Grade 2 concussion, possibly three. Severe levels of hypoxia, fingernails blue, lips blue and tinged around the corners of his eyes. Janet made a note that Teal'c was having to use rescue breathing and CPR on O'Neill. It took a few minutes but she heard Jack coughing and hacking back to life.

She was just examining Daniel's two broken fingers when he stopped breathing and Thomson killed the boat's engines. Compressions and rescue breathing. She put her heart and soul into each. It took a great deal of effort and more time then she would ever like before Daniel gave a faint gasp, struggled for air for a moment, then settle back into the shallow, weak breaths like before.

"Thomson! What are you doing? We have to get to the gate. They need to be in the infirmary!" Janet snarled her passion leaking into her fears and confusion.

"W-we can't." he stammered seeing the danger he was in.

"What. Do . You. Mean. We. Can't. They need the infirmary NOW." she gritted.

"W-we can't. Th-the gate's underwater."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: soooo sorry this is sooo late. You forgive me?? I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8

Janet worked in a dangerous silence over the colonel. Everyone was breathing, for the moment. She prayed it would stay that way. She had oxygen masks on them both, though Daniel truly needed a ventilator but they hadn't been able to fit one on the boat. It had been extremely hard to pick and choose what medical supplies to bring, especially as quickly as she'd had to pack. She steeled her heart, keeping in the cage deep within, wearing a professional, to the point mask as she examined her patient. A concussion, standard for any incident, strange little circular bruises the size of golf balls all across his body and head. Collar bone on his right shoulder was shattered, deep wounds in the shape of teeth and jaw all around the broken collar bone, two cracked ribs, one broken.

"Unnnnghh." the groan was faint and pained. Janet's head snapped up seeing Jack's start to flop feebly side to side restlessly. She scooted up further on the cot to hover above his face.

"Colonel? Can you hear me colonel?" she coaxed cupping his face with a hand.

"Urg." he groaned again eyes peeling open. His gaze lolled about sluggishly, failing to notice Janet right above him. His head tilted upwards clumsily a hand raising as he tried to sit up but he winced sharply and laid back down.

"Colonel stay awake. Don't go to sleep yet." she chided softly seeing his eyes slip closed again. He pried them open again, barely, staring through a thick layer of glaze to stare at her.

"Are you with me now colonel?" he blinked sluggishly at her, swallowing hard.

"D-Dan…Dan..iel…."he forced hoarsely. Jack tried more vigorously to sit up, stopped as Janet pushed him back down, a twinge of sympathy stinging at her with his cry of pain.

"He's safe Jack, just lay still." she instructed. O'Neill shot through four shades of green suddenly.

"G-gonna…be s-sick." he gasped. Janet had a bucket under his chin before you could say the word gross. Jack heaved violently his whole body shaking from the effort, wheezing for air between heaves. Fraiser held him from rolling right off the cot, resisting massaging his scarred back for relief. With the gashes he had it wouldn't bring comfort this time. By the time the heaves stopped Jack couldn't keep his eyes open it seemed.

Janet rolled him back onto the cot, washing away the cold sweat from his face and neck. They need to get these boys home soon. She just hoped she had enough supplies to keep them alive that long. This boat was as big as could be fit through the gate, and it was near big enough. Janet continued her examination at Jack's legs, hoping to give his mid section a rest after the violent heaves. She scowled feeling two breaks in his left leg. Only Jack and Daniel would challenger her medical skills so thoroughly and so often. It was near enough to make her staff go on strike. Their good looks alone saved her from being the only medical staff on base. She smiled as certain names ran through her head that were hopefully for Daniel's eye catching.

Abruptly the boat lurched sideways throwing boxes of supplies sideway. Janet gripped O'Neill as he too was nearly thrown across the room. Out of the corner of her eye she was Teal'c doing the same with Daniel, who was unresponsive. Jack groaned as pain shot through him.

"Hold on tight, this is only gonna get worse!" Thomson shouted, gripping the helm white knuckled. Janet opened her mouth to inquire what was happening when the boat lurched harshly again, and again, and again. It seemed like they were caught in a maelstrom the boat spiraling uncontrollably. Jack's face was white as a ghost, lined with sever pain, riding out the torrent of violent jerks.

A bellowing crash resounded through the cabin as splinters and chunks of wood flew in a cacophony of chaos. It felt as if the boat would capsize it tilted so severely, then slowly righted itself and stilled. Janet blinked for a moment, then sat up slowly from being hunched protectively over O'Neill. The cabin was gone, only a few lucky beams remained standing, bent and askew. Looking out at the horizon Janet saw a massive water cyclone dissipate into the sky.

Shakily they all stood, Teal'c placing Daniel back onto the cot having been thrown to the floor, Thomson checking the boat to see what worked, and Janet checking her patients for new injuries. The boat seemed to be in relative order, though it coughed and sputtered beyond a certain speed. They traveled slowly now towards a glow of dim light in the distance. Their only guess was that it was the village. They hoped it was. They could really use a little help after most of the supplies was thrown overboard, especially since nearly all of it had been medical supplies.

It took an hour to get to the village. They were expecting to see the ruins of a village in the water's wake but to there amazement, they saw the village. In mint pristine condition except for superficial damage here and there, floating like a raft on the flood waters. Thomson shouted to catch the people's attention, eventually having to throw something at the wall of an occupied building before their presence was known. The villagers cast, sad, sympathetic, worried glances over Jack and Daniel, especially Daniel, as Teal'c and Thomson carried them into the building on stretchers. Two rooms, fairly large in size, were set aside just for them to use. They got their patients settled quickly, Thomson sharply dismissed, and easily intimidated by Janet, to start sanitizing the second room with a weird solution Fraiser made up.

Janet scowled as she hunched over Daniel. His breathing was much worse. Slow, dangerously slow, and shallow, hardly any real oxygen was being taken in at all. He felt cold to the touch still, she knew that hypothermia was playing a part, but she did not believe it played all the parts. She felt the slight swell just above his lung, squeezing the lung. She had to move it to relieve the pressure, let him breathe. This wasn't going to be pleasant, for anyone. She instructed Teal'c carefully, to hold him down, keep him still. There was so much risk that they might puncture the lung, or do so many other kinds of damage.

Daniel's face contorted, sweat beading his brow and upper lip as she began to work. Teal'c kept his grip firm as Daniel began to try and squirm away from the pain shooting through his chest. The pain overwhelming and consuming. He tried to escape but it would not go. He groaned beneath the overbearing pain. It would not stop. He cried out sharply, images blurring and spinning. Then there was a slip, a pop, the pain excruciating. He screamed. Then a sort of release as he faded back into oblivion, taking a deep breath.

0000

Janet breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel was breathing better now, though still shallow and slow, the blue tinge was fading from his features. She prayed there wouldn't be any permanent consequences from so long without oxygen. He seemed to be more at ease now, like he were actually getting some restful sleep. A groan startled her from her thoughts.

Jack's head was lolling back and forth, fighting through the haze to sit up, find out what was going on. It was far to hot where ever he was. His throat was dry like sand paper, the world spinning harshly. It made his sick. He swallowed back the nausea, not wanting to get sick again. White hot fire lances through his stomach like a thousand razors slashing back and forth within him. He really wished it would go away.

"Colonel, colonel can you hear me?" the voice was yelling at him it seemed, if that wasn't enough did it have to echo?

"Too….loud….go'way" he mumbled. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I'm not going anywhere. Can you tell me what hurts sir?" Fraiser patted his cheek a few times to keep him awake.

"Stomach….hurts….bad…."he gritted slowly. Sweat dripped down his face and neck. She took his temperature with an old fashioned glass thermometer scowling. Up another half a degree bringing his fever to 104.5. Jack couldn't hold out long like this. She had to find the source of the fever, the puncture wounds and gashes on his back weren't the cause, so far they remained uninfected. The fact that it was his stomach bothering him worried him. That was prime area for damaged organs.

Janet pulled back the covers draped across her patient to rest on his hips. Her fingers faintly brush his stomach eliciting a scream and a buck, cold sweat breaking out far thicker than before. If it weren't for her years of experience she would have started at the reaction.

"Teal'c, hold him still" she ordered. With the greatest sympathies and silent apologies Janet began to palpitate his stomach. She probed, not so gently, searching for the damage that had to be there, shutting out O'Neil's whimpers and pained gasps. He squirmed and writhed beneath her ministrations, to him being torture. His whole body trembled, eyes glazed and unseeing now. He grunted, breath stolen away, eyes rolling back, body stiff for a moment then going totally slack as she pressed on a desperately delicate spot.

"Oh Colonel O'Neill, don't make me have to do this here, not off world." Janet growled frustrated. She fished through her small bag of antibiotics, what little was left, and gave him a hefty dose with an epidermis needle. She hoped to hold off the needed action until they could make it back to Earth.

Janet strongly hoped they had the time.

0000

Spinning. Everything was spinning. Nausea came and went like the ebb and flow of tides. He tried to move, his body aching from lying on his back, or from what happened…whatever that was. Right at the moment he wasn't really sure, it was al just a big black muddle. His body felt so heavy. He couldn't even twitch a finger it was so heavy. A terrible chill down to his bones permeated through him. His body trembled harshly, aggravating the ache within him. A strange heat wafted to him from below where he lay, confusing and alluring. He squirmed trying very hard to get closer to the warmth.

So cold. So heavy.

Hunger and nausea gnawed at the pit of his stomach. The thought of food made his stomach turn but he was so hungry. It was a terrible contradiction. Slowly, tiredly he peeled one eyelid open, then the next. Everything was blurry, especially the right side of the world. He couldn't distinguish his surroundings. He swallowed thickly, his throat raw and sore. His mind was muddled, he tried hard to think of what was happening, or had happened.

"J-J-Jack??" He called shakily, his voice hoarse and faint to him. His throat burned. There was a flurry of movement above him, so dizzying and confusing, the nausea roared to life again. He swallowed in rapid succession so very unwelcoming to a fit of violent heaves. Sound were echoing above him, distorted and muted, weaving in and out strangely.

A shock wave of cold washed over him, the feeling of floating and sinking pushing it's way to the forefront of his mind again.

_Water…I'm under water again….._

Panic hit him like a truck. Daniel flailed sharply, his movements awkward and clumsy, desperate to break to the surface. Everything around him was moving to fast, debris pulling at him trying to stop his movements, pulling him under. Pain shot through him like an ice cold fire, freezing and hurting. His arms were held immobile at his sides now but he squirmed, terror consuming him. He had to breathe. He just wanted to breathe. He couldn't do it again, he couldn't drown. Sounds assaulted him distorted and confusing. It didn't occur to him that they were almost like speaking, and nothing like you would hear underwater. The panic was too strong.

His body was shaking.

Exhaustion pulled at him tremendously.

Pain radiated.

He couldn't breathe. So hard to breathe.

His struggles were far more awkward now. The thought of giving up fleeting.

He couldn't breathe. Fear fueled him as he thrashed to break the water's surface.

"DANIEL STOP!" The shout broke through the haze like a hot knife through butter. He thrashing stopped. He sagged against the cot again, staring straight ahead, a look of confusion on his face, still hyperventilating.

"J-Janet?" he gasped, the perplexed.

"That's right Daniel, I'm right here, just calm down." she soothed, cupping a hand against his cheek. He startled at the contact for a moment. It was almost as if he couldn't see her. She pushed the worry away for now. Focus.

"C-cant….b-b-breathe…."he gasped between feeble breaths.

"Yes you can Daniel, just take a slow, deep breath, you _can_ breathe." she corrected. Daniel tried to obey, he took a deep breath shaky and still too quick, when a pain lanced through his chest throwing him into a coughing fit and then went back to hyperventilating just a touch faster than before. Janet changed tactics. She placed his unharmed hand against her strong pulse in her wrist.

"You feel that Daniel? Can you feel the pulse?" she inquired hoping he did have feeling. The hypothermia was still in swing and he might not have feeling back yet.

"Y-yeah….'ts there." he slurred.

"Good. Breathe with the pulse, you understand. Breathe shallow with the pulse okay?" she kept each syllable clear and decisive as if talking to a child. It was all Daniel looked able to handle right now. He didn't acknowledge the comment, instead doing what he was instructed. It was clearly a hard and exhausting struggle, but slowly, ever so slowly his breathing settled to almost normal. Enough so that his current injuries could easily be the cause of why he didn't breathe entirely normal.

His eyelids drooped again then slipped closed. He was so tired. He couldn't think right. Sleep, he just wanted to sleep. She kept telling him to stay awake but the melody of her talking steadily was putting him to sleep. Or was he just that exhausted? He really didn't know. The she said something about checking on pupils…._they brought trainees on a rescue mission? Why?_ He faintly felt someone peel his left eyelid open too tired to resist.

Abruptly intense burning light blinded him, pain exploding through his head. Daniel screamed, jerking away awkwardly, his broken hand colliding with something, a faint shout not his own echoing far away. He spun onto his side, the pain overwhelming, He had an arm slung over his eyes, buried protectively in the crook of his elbow, the other arm beneath him, elbow digging into his ribs, hand crushed beneath his chest. He hyperventilated with short rapid gasps that wheezed. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Someone touched his shoulder gently but the pain was too much. He jerked away with a cry, spiraling into oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I'm having a hard time wrapping up this story. I feel it's time to wrap it up but the inspiration is fizzling out faster than I've tied up loose ends. Next chapter will probably be the last. I may or may not write a sequel/comapion piece. This may turn into a Daniel vs. Mother Nature series. Haha. I do Love whumping Daniel!**

Chapter 9

Janet sighed, tired, stirring some kind of soup the aboriginals had made for them to eat. Two days had passed now. The rains were slowing, but it would be a long while yet before the flood waters receded below the gate. She looked at the other end of the table to see Thomson's head bobbing and weaving as he struggled to stay awake. Keeping Daniel and Jack in the land of the living was a constant task and exhausting. Teal'c was the only one of them that didn't show the exhaustion. She took another bite from the bowl of warm broth. At least the people were good cooks.

Dutifully she checked her watch and let the spoon drop into her bowl with a splash. Time to check on her patients again. Every ten minutes they received her attentions, sometimes more often. Daniel was trembling harshly, the effects of hypothermia wearing off, leaving him truly aware of just how cold his body was, but the villagers were helping greatly. They'd placed bowls filled with hot embers beneath the cot so the heat would rise up into Daniel. It surely was helping. Jack was shaking too, but from high fever and not the cold. He wasn't beginning to heal like Daniel. She could see the weight dropping off of O'Neill already. Burned off by the fever. The antibiotics were doing the trick. She didn't have anything strong enough. She hated to do it, but it had to be done. Jack wasn't going to live until the flood waters receded unless she did.

Janet would have to operate.

00000

Silence. It was heavy as a dense fog, the tension like electricity in the air. They moved with a sense of dread slowing their movements. Janet sat by a pot of boiling water, sanitizing her instruments and taking inventory of her drugs. Thomson ferried supplies from this room, to the 'operating' room and set the room up. Teal'c sat with Jack, whom lay in a fevered stupor, waiting for his own instructions. The last of the stuff was ferried to the other room. Janet took a deep breath filled with dread.

"Alright Teal'c, take him to the other room." she requested, knowing she didn't have to ask him to be gentle. Jack moaned and squirmed as he was lifted then settled after he was lain onto a solid wood table. Unawares of what occurred around him. They peeled away the light clothing that he'd been wearing and draped a sheet over him, sitting low on the hips to spare him some dignity.

She spread the Betadine across his skin where the incision would be made. She waited until the last minute to give O'Neill the sedative and muscle relaxer. She didn't have enough to be doing this so she had to work quickly. Teal'c stood at attention ready to step in and assist when instructed. Thomson remained with Daniel, his condition too weak to be left alone for any amount of time. With years of practice and natural grace she made the incision. The terror in her heart never reached her hands, working steady and swift. There was such a mess to be cleaned.

Jack's appendix was severely ruptured. She had to remove it. His kidneys were in pretty rough shape, bruised and torn up. She'd only just gotten a couple of the tears sewn up when things took a turn for the worst.

Jack O'Neill began to wake up.

00000

Jack struggled against the haze that hung in his mind. He felt so heavy and tired. A feeling of malaise crept through his body. Chill seeped to the bone while his skin seemed to burn. He tried hard to break free of the haze. He groaned and head lolled sluggishly. Sharp stabbing pains began to radiate like the fire that burned his skin from his side throughout his torso and edging down his leg. Abruptly an especially harsh stab of pain shot through him and he jerked away.

Numbly he became aware of the resistance holding him still. Strong hands against his legs and shoulders. The pain was constant now. His whole body twitched spasmodically. The agony was extreme now eliciting a scream from him, tremors coursing through him. He thrashed against the straining hands slurring obscenities at his captors. There was a voice far and faint that he though might be speaking to him. He strained to hear the words.

"Hold…..no choice……had to operate….almost…few more minutes…" the words were disconnected and confusing to him.

_Janet Fraiser?_ Abruptly pain exploded through his side and everything went black.

00000

Janet sank to into a chair exhausted just barely finished sewing O'Neill up again. He still shook with shock. Teal'c quickly washed away the sticky sweat then draped a light blanket over his shaking frame. Never before had she had a patient wake up in the middle of surgery, especially when she didn't have pain relievers for them. It was worse than she could ever imagine. Wobbling she fled the room as soon as she knew O'Neill was stable. She was oblivious to the villagers staring at her as she ran. She barely burst through the door to the outdoors, rain pummeling her harshly, her stomach rebelled.

She heaved for a long while before her stomach gave out. She trudged back inside and leaned against the nearest wall, sliding to rest on her haunches, drawing her knees to her chest, arms wrapped tightly about herself. Janet was hardly aware of him as Teal'c sank next to her, gently holding her close, comforting silently as she sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, this is a repost of chapter 10, I was unhappy with the ending in the last revision of this chapter. Special thanks to smithcrafter for a swift kick in the pants...oddly enough I got some serious inspiration for winding up the story after that review. Also I recieved a review from someone not signed in,Carol, I have no Idea what you're trying to say. Your comments make no sense in regards to this story. I've never seen the episode shades of grey, and the plot line for this story didn't involve the team mad at Jack and he was sick and Janet(a more distant part of the team) did have to take care of them. Are you sure the review was for this story??? Anyways, cookies to all! Be sure to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10

A slow, orbiting spin. That was the first thing he became aware of, the next being the ache in his body that seeped to his core. He drifted for a long while too tired to climb out of the blanket of darkness. After a time his throat began to burn and his mouth felt stuffed with sandpaper and cotton balls. Malaise plagued him doggedly now, forcing a groan from his lips. Instantly, or perhaps some time later had passed, he wasn't quite sure, a voice floated above him. It sounded very far away to him. It called to him, pulling him away from the darkness. Daniel swallowed thickly and slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pried one eyelid open then the other. The world was spinning around him still and terribly blurry. Smudges of colors darkening and brightening like a flickering candle.

"Daniel. Daniel are you with me now?" the voice was feminine, familiar. Daniel lifted his head from the cot to sit up but was pushed back down. Given the fire of pain that erupted throughout his body he was not inclined to try again right away.

"Stay down Daniel, you're in pretty rough shape." _Janet. It's Janet Fraiser._ Confusion muddle his thinking. He couldn't smell the antiseptic or any smell associated with the infirmary. The urge to discover his true surroundings spurred Daniel on to attempt sitting up again. The thought of hostiles and the lack of memory was all it took. A set of hands pressed him down again bringing dismay to him at how little resistance he could bring against them.

"Janet?" he rasped inciting another burning wave in his throat.

"Hey Daniel. It's nice to see you awake. How do you feel?" The chime in her voice combined the pounding headache and orbital spin was more than Daniel could take. In one clumsy motion he rolled over and began heaving violently. He was faintly aware of a hand rubbing circles, round and round his back, easing the tension in his muscles a little. By the time his stomach gave out Daniel was trembling again and had to depend on Janet to roll him onto his back again he was so worn out.

A cup was pressed against his lips and he drank greedily, numbly surprised to find the warm liquid was a broth. Something in the back of his mind niggled that he'd had enough of water and thought broth was amazing. He was about to drift to sleep again when the cup was taken away but the voice drew him back from the pull of sleep.

"Stay awake Daniel. Just a minute more, that's all I need. How do you feel?" Janet asked dutifully.

'Tired…hurts.." he mumbled eager to go back to sleep.

"How's your vision?" she continued.

"Blurry."

"Could you follow my finger for a minute?" Janet held up a finger in front of his nose and let it drift left and then back to the right before returning to center and letting it drop.

"Daniel, you're supposed to at least try to follow my finger." she reprimanded.

"Too…blurry….can' see it…."he mumbled. Janet sighed not pulling him back from sleep as he slipped into oblivion. Tenderly Janet lifted the bandages to check for signs of infection, pleased to see none still. Daniel was most definitely the better patient for this round of injuries. Then there was the colonel. A loud thump drew her attention to the subjects of her thoughts.

At the other end of the room Jack O'Neill had rolled of his bunk and was staggering and swaying on hands and knees, crawling at a snail's pace, towards the fireplace….again. Her constant worry combined with the exhaustion over holding out, keeping them alive for the week mixed into a deadly concoction of anger and frustration. Mostly directed at the rebellious bad patient Colonel Jack O'Neill. Every chance he got, or was at least slightly lucid, he was on the run..erm crawl, for the fireplace. Sometimes he would be able to slur complaints of being frozen and accusations that they were all out to get him and his handsome self, most of the time he rambled incoherently as he was dragged back to the bunk.

"Colonel O'Neill…." she began, striding towards him.

"No….cold….g'way" he mumbled struggling to crawl away a little faster.

"Now Colonel, we've been over this. You have a fever, you aren't in the least bit cold. It's all in your head." she scolded making a grab for his arm. Jack attempt to jerk away from her, not wanting to lose his run for freedom but clumsily threw himself into her grip instead.

"C'mon, back into bed colonel." she insisted lifting him to his feet, his near dead weight bearing down on her. She didn't hear exactly what Jack mumbled next but she had a feeling that was a good thing. Only O'Neill could manage to be incoherent AND grouchy at the same time. She deposited him on the bunk gently and threatened to tie him down if he got up again. Jack of course had yet to realize that she'd threatened this nearly ten times already and still took her threat seriously. After making sure he'd drifted into sleep again Janet sank into a chair at a small table they brought into the room.

It seemed to take all her energy to eat he food that had been placed in front of her. It wasn't for a lack of appeal that she found it hard to eat for the food was most delicious. She was simply so exhausted, and once she ate she had a great deal of trouble fending off the pull towards sleep. Nearly a week had passed since she'd operated on O'Neill, since he'd woken mid surgery. She could still hear his screams as the pain reliever left his system. She had had to finish, there was no other option. Teal'c and Thomson had to hold the man down until she finished stitching him up. She could still feel his pained trembles under her fingers. Frustrated she shoved the bowl away, a bit of the soup sloshing out.

"You really should eat that." Thomson admonished wiping up the spilled broth, "You're going to need your energy. You're starting to look like them." he jibed pointing at Daniel and Jack.

"Are you lecturing me?" she cocked an eyebrow at him threateningly.

"No, but I am making sure you eat. It's only fair. You're making me and Teal'c and even the sickies eat." Thomson argued. He was pleased to see a half smile appear and Janet pull the bowl back to her. He pointed at the bowl than to her again smoothly.

"C'mon, at least a few bites or I'll make Teal'c come in here and give you 'the stare' I mean it." Thomson threatened. Janet smirked and obeyed. Thomson didn't leave until she had finished the entire bowl. Her eyes drooped heavily and he knew she would resist sleeps pull. He knew dreams were plaguing her sleep. He'd had a few as well after O'Neill's operation. He prayed never to do something like that ever again. Her head dipped then abruptly she yanked it upwards again. It wasn't long before her whole body sank to the table as sleep overcame her.

Thomson tip-toed away hoping not to wake her. He knew this sleep must be the first in a couple of days and he did not want to be the one to wake her. He met with Teal'c out in the hall. Together they went in search of a viable path to the gate. It was still extremely treacherous the terrain. Most of it was soggy enough to sink nearly knee deep at some places. There was little wild life about, nearly all creatures swept well down stream so they didn't have to worry much about predators. Regretfully they returned to the village which had again settled to the earth rather than floating upon flood waters. They would have to remain another night.

00000

Sam paced impatiently. It had been nearly two week she'd been waiting for them to come home. Not knowing whether Jack and Daniel were okay was absolute torture. She chewed her lip as she paced in the control room. How good could they truly be after going over a waterfall? She jumped slightly when the gate activated. _At last._ She stared eagerly into the shimmering event horizon. It rippled abruptly then disappeared completely. Teal'c and Thomson carried a crudely made stretcher between them with Daniel lying upon it unconscious. Janet stood beside them holding up Colonel O'Neill who swayed severely, clearly barely able to stand. They all had deep dark circles under their eyes, looking gaunt and worn thin.

Janet had to practically drag O'Neill, eager to get him off his feet. A gurney arrived quickly and she forced him upon it, though he feebly resisted her still in a foul mood, annoyed by her mother-henning and eager to be independent once more. Although the carrot of real good meds was just enough to inhibit his resistance, just ever so slightly. They trudged to the infirmary, Janet filling in another medic before collapsing into her bed to sleep for fifteen hours straight.

Sam waited impatiently in the hard chairs in a hall that served as the waiting room. She had been waiting for over an hour now for news. She jumped up from her chair occasionally to pace nervously or would sit chewing her thumbnail. _How much longer will this take?!_ The doctor filling in for Janet while she rested had insisted on opening Jack up again to make sure everything on the inside was okay and to tidy things up a bit more than could be done off world. Daniel was still in post op and she so eagerly wanted to see him. She had to see him to know they were really okay. Sam nearly collided with the head surgeon when he stepped out to debrief her she strode to him so quickly.

"How are they? Did surgery go fine? Will they be okay?" she blurted in a rush. The doctor smiled tiredly, exhausted by hours of endless, tedious surgery.

"Let's sit, it's been a long evening." he shuffled to the chairs with a slight, weary sway.

"Please, are they alright? Did the surgeries go well?" she asked with a bit more patience.

"Someone needs to explain to those two that they are not in a competition to see who can attain the most injuries and live. Honestly, the history with these two." he chided brushing a rough hand across his face and through his hair.

"Yes, they do seem to be in a bit of a competition lately." Sam gave a half smile.

"I think they'll be okay, they had a good deal of broken ribs and other injuries. You can expect them to be off their feet for at least three weeks with the batch of injuries. I think I got them patched up fairly well. Fraiser did a good job on them" he explained.

"Can I sit with them?" she asked stereotypically.

"Jack is just now in post op and won't be ready for about an hour but Daniel should be settled now." The doctor took his leave without another word to freshen up. Sam found Daniel easily and pulled up a chair beside him. He was extremely pale, mottled with bruises tinged sickly with yellow as they had begun to fade already. Even in his drug induced sleep he looked slightly pained and utterly exhausted.

Gently she slipped her hand into his and held it. His hand rested heavily, lifelessly in hers but the pulse she felt in his wrist was strong and steady worked to reassure her that he was alive and would soon be well. The hours slipped by sluggishly and in silence. Jack joined them some time later, heavily sedated, his pulse weaker and slightly thready. Doctors came and went in a meandering rhythm that was common place to the infirmary. Sam was content to let it all happen around her as she sat with O'Neill and Daniel, Teal'c often joining her vigil. The days rolled by slow and peacefully.

Daniel was the first to waken from his drugged slumber. He was disoriented and exhausted to say the least. A few days later Jack awoke in a similar state. Then, after a few more days Jack got cantankerous. Every chance he got he was stumbling towards the door. He hated infirmaries, especially when he was the one infirmed. His only other reprieve from the confines of Janet, now rested and back in her position of power, besides escape attempts was to antagonize, torture, and in every way he knew how annoy Daniel. And then Jackson was released for intensive bed rest at home and his restlessness returned full force.

A single memory occupied his thoughts now. It was of waking to pain, confusion, Janet shouted, hands holding him down, the pain fresh like it were yesterday. He shuddered when he thought of it. Waking during surgery was definitely not on his list of things to do twice in a lifetime. And then his thoughts turned to Janet. No one word had slipped past her lips about the ordeal and the more the thought about it, the more he realized how much more she'd hovered around him than Daniel, and overworked to make sure he was comfortable and recovering properly. Come to think of it, he didn't remember her ever baking anyone cookies, let alone her notoriously worst patient of all, barring Daniel's occasional need to buck for first place.

Jack picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies and examined it closely. Perhaps it was a new ploy of hers to keep him obedient? Sedatives in the cookies maybe? He took a little nibble savoring, to detect signs of drugging of course, and before he knew it had devoured three without ill effect. She was certainly a good cook, but the cookies were normal home made cookies. No secretive drugs or potions in these cookies. O'Neill resolved himself to speak to Janet. She couldn't keep the memory bottled up and leave it unresolved. Memories like that could eat away at a person when locked away in the dark placed of the mind. He waited until Janet was the only person in the infirmary except for himself before he began to pick at the wound.

"So Doc, I hear you're an excellent surgeon even when off world." Janet looked at him sharply. Jack could see just how tired she still was.

"How are you feeling today Colonel? Any lingering pain?" she passed over his comment smoothly.

"You know, I remember waking up. You can't just avoid it Janet." he put out there bluntly. She looked up to stare hard at him now seeing she would not avoid this conversation.

"I was only doing what I had to, there was no way to avoid it." she said in rote.

"I know that and you know that Janet, but it's still eating at you." he pointed out. Janet sank into a chair next to him tired and very aware that O'Neill was not going to let her off easy in this talk.

"I don't know. I know that there was no other way, that I did my best, but every time I close my eyes I see all the blood, and…and I hear you screaming." she stared at the floor her chest constricting painfully.

"Janet, you were only doing what you had to and the circumstances were far from ideal. You know I don't blame you for my waking up….right?" he asked prodding her slightly. She nodded her head sporadically as a few errant burning tears slipped free. Jack did the only thing he knew best at a moment like this when all the answers were known but the hurt still lingered.

Jack gave Janet a cookie.

00000

Daniel stared at the television blankly. He was too tired to do much of anything, but he was bored of everything he had the energy to do. Sighing he shut the television off, tired of flipping channels, and trudged to the kitchen. The only thing left for him to do of any interest was have a snack and try to sleep. He grabbed a sandwich that Carter had made for him, the fridge packed with Carter made sandwiches, and a glass of milk and went to the kitchen table. He sat in front of copies of inscriptions from alien devices brought back on missions. He was so very far behind on his work that he'd decided to take a stab at translating some of the inscriptions.

Hours ticked by and very little progress was made. Daniel knew he was too tired, too early in recovery to really accomplish very much, but despite his lack of progress the intrigue of alien languages held Daniel enraptured. Unknowingly he rubbed at his left eye, occasionally endured bouts of furious blinking desperate to clear his vision.

Still the edges of his vision to the left remained darkened.


End file.
